kenobyafandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan Gehenna
If you let go of your anger and jealousy, you'd probably be one of our best members Shut your mouth. There is no better cause than proving I am better than that hack Lucifer. I would burn this entire universe to dust if it showed him. You realize you'd be dead. Whatever it takes '-Leviathan Gehenna arguing with his boss, General Pandora' Leviathan "Vi" Gehenna is a member of the Pandora's Box Elites. Leviathan is the most heartless member of the group, finding morality a handicap. Leviathan's vice is "Envy". Appearance I don't care what I do to myself. The purpose of everything is to kill Lucifer. If you even suggest I surrender this ideal, I swear to death itself that I will be using your head for a paperweight in a second '-Leviathan Gehenna' Leviathan has very pale skin which he remarks is a result of his time spent in Hell underneath The Devil. While not completely white, the difference between his skin and true albinism is so minute, that he is often simply mistaken for albino. Unlike most individuals with pale skin, Leviathan is typically unharmed by direct sunlight for extended periods. Leviathan's body has no real muscle mass and is extremely thin, also making him look unhealthy and skinny. Leviathan is the shortest humanoid member of the Seven Princes, standing at only 5'3''. Leviathan has very long black hair going down nearly to his ankles. Despite Leviathan's statements otherwise, his hair always appears somewhat slick and greasy as if it is always unwashed. Leviathan's sclera is devoid of visible blood vessels, and his iris matches the color of his pupils, causing his eyes to appear rather ghostly and large. Leviathan is often wearing the typical business outfit of Pandora's Box members, similar to Lucifer, however he typically wears his crooked, and doesn't wear a tie. Additionally, it is always untucked and wrinkled, and worn underneath a black coat he uses for combat. Leviathan's overcoat is both functional as clothing and effectively a "knife suit". Much of the suit is covered in barbs and blacks hidden in the fabric, and the sleeves themselves are razor sharp. The coat itself is appropriately heavy, and the added weight makes swinging it additionally lethal. The suit itself is not normal to typical knives, as Leviathan has demonstrated to the R&D department that he can cleanly cut through nearly any substance given he can strike it with enough wind-up. Personality Lucifer is always given the accolades while I'm just 'complimented'. A participation award as far as I'm concerned. When I reach Lucifer's level, I want my medal to be his rotting heart mounted on a plaque. Lucifer Gehenna Leviathan is a generally unpleasant person to be around. he is often very cocky and rude, condescending, snarky, pessimistic, and vengeful. He will remember the smallest slight, even if imagined, and carry it against a person forever regardless of any attempts to apologize for the incident (even if said incident was very clearly Leviathan's fault). Leviathan is clearly jealous of the attention the stronger members of the Seven Princes get, especially both Satan and Lucifer, the former regarded as the strongest elite of the Seven Princes, and the latter considered a General for Pandora's Box. Leviathan appears to believe that their positions are ultimately his right, and constantly seems to live in their shadow. He is ceaselessly trying to outdo both of them, and clearly lives his life in their shadows. As such, his grouchy and pessimistic demeanor is likely the result of not being able to judge himself on his own merits, and only able to judge himself against Lucifer and Satan. Leviathan can be considered a rational pragmatist, and considers the logical results of any given actions above any input from others. This has led Leviathan to a "take no prisoners" attitude with any enemy combatants, and will actively kill anyone he is facing. while Leviathan does follow the rules that Pandora's Box has set forth, he is one of the most vocal of his disapproval of them, especially the protected gods list. Because Cadmus Ra's position as the "Pacifist God", Leviathan holds a specific interest in cutting him down, if only to try and prove that such an ideal is a fool's errand. Abilities Leviathan's combat prowess is less about his power, it's about the fact that he won't stop. His lethality comes from his skill and his refusal to quit fighting, even to the death in a situation where that is complete overkill. Pandora Anesidora Close Combat Leviathan's combat style is mounted around being a foil to Lucifer's combat style of pistols, and to deflect Satan's bare-handed approach. Leviathan's combat style is mainly focused around using his lethal knife coat which he simply calls "Job" (Joeb). Leviathan also has a series of hidden blades within his clothing, and can seemingly summon blades from thin air to fight with. The blades themselves are unnaturally sharp and durable, and Leviathan has never admitted where they have come from, but that they exist in a place where only he has been. Ars Goetia Leviathan can using a summoning art simply known as "Goetia", and can actively summon forth powerful arcane blasts unlike those used in traditional witchcraft or magical schools. According to what Leviathan has said, the powers of the Goetia he uses are created by the flames and ice floes of hell themselves, and are significantly more arcane and powerful than these schools because of this exact reason. Leviathan can summon a series of various lesser and greater demons, with his trump card being a powerful skeletal demon in royal robes known as "King Solomon". Known History I'm reminded of a woman who once tried to 'save' me. She claimed that this way of life would end in my destruction, and that she felt a 'connection'. She said she loved me. A load of shit as far as I'm concerned What happened to her? The hell do you mean 'what happened'? I lopped her goddamn head off. Nothing, and I mean nothing will stop me from killing Lucifer Leviathan discussing a woman he met with a Pandora's Box agent Leviathan claims to be the first of the Seven Princes to end up in Hell, and actively fell under the watch of The Devil, whom he came to despise. After meeting Lucifer and planing the escape with the others, he claims to have fought The Devil and seriously wounded The Devil in the eye as payback. Before leaving The Devil, he told him he would never consider him a worthy opponent if he could not get Leviathan back, but "knew he couldn't, as he was a worthless warrior given a great position". Leviathan had the greatest opposition to joining Pandora's Box, only doing so when he learned Lucifer would be given a higher position than the others. Out of spite, he vowed to prove his greatness, and joined. Category:Male Category:Seven Princes Category:Pandora's Box Category:Dead God Dimension